


Huulipunaa

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Raapale, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Huulipunaa paidankauluksessa. Kenelle se kuuluu?





	Huulipunaa

**Author's Note:**

> Vanha raapale vuosien takaa.

 

”Sinulla on huulipunaa paidankauluksessasi.”  
”Eikä ole!”  
”Onhan, en minä nyt sokea ole. Kenen se on?”  
”Minun?”  
”Hmm... Annahan kuin katson tarkemmin. Tämähän on selvästi Narcissan! Hän käyttää juuri tuollaista sävyä.”  
”Eikä käytä.”  
”Käyttäähän.”  
”Mistäköhän sinä sen muka tiedät?”  
”Onhan minulla silmät päässäni.”  
”Ettet vain olisi käynyt taas shoppailemassa hänen kanssaan?”  
”En tietenkään, mitä sinä minusta oikein kuvittelet?”  
”No juuri sitä!”  
”Hmph.”  
”Sovitaanko vain suosiolla, että se on minun?”  
”Mutta kun…”  
”Ihan oikeasti James, minä en hyppää Narcissan sängyssä sen enempää kuin sinä Luciuksen”, Lily huokasi napittaen valkeaa kauluspaitaansa auki.  
Hän ei huomannut aviomiehensä silmissä häivähtävää syyllisyyttä tai tämän lievää punastumista.

 


End file.
